Dear Sam
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Dear Sam, It's not that bad being a part of Jacob's pack really. It just takes some getting used to... Leah writes to Sam after switching over to Jacob's pack. Mainly to rub it in Sam's face. R&R please BLACKWATER


Hey guys just came up with a really funny situation and kind of made a little thing out of it. Kind of stole this from nikkiRA's 10 things I Hate About You (the hair part anyways) I'm not giving up on Definitely not maybe I'm just trying to figure out how to get there without it being boring lol.

So, anyways tell me what you think!

* * *

Dear Sam,

It's not that bad being a part of Jacob's pack really. It just takes some getting used to. My brother and I are the only ones in it so far, but we still consider ourselves a pack, despite our humble size. There are drawbacks of course (there are always drawbacks being a werewolf, no matter what pack your in especially since I'm a girl, but work with me here), since we are the pack that kisses vampire ass you get used to the sickly sweet stench after a while. And let's not forget that we have to live in the forest as of now, But it's okay.

I guess you have to give the Cullens some credit though, they are very hospitable people (well vamps actually). Well, most of them are anyways, that Blondie needs to take a chill pill. I mean we don't have to risk our lives and leave our friends, families, and homes to protect their precious little Bella. We chose to do this. And just forget that the real reason I'm here is to get the hell out of your fucking head and your sickly perfect life. That's beside the point. I mean, I guess I could have just went on my own and chose not to associate with any of you guys and your packs. But I chose to stick with Jacob.

Because you know what ass hole ex-boyfriend ex-alpha of mine? Even if that mutant baby of theirs is some killing machine, it's still their BABY. Period, you don't kill babies. At least not until you know for sure what's going on with it anyways. And, hell, they are all gaga over it, it's their freaking child! They have a right to be that way. I hope when you and your precious Emily get preggo, someone tries to come after your kid with a pack of vicious wolves to kill it.

Okay, not really, but I still hope this comes to bite you in the ass. Which reminds me, I just love how your leadership skills are, Sam. Giant pig headed egotistical bastard.

But I'm getting off track. Where was I anyways? Oh yes, Jacob's pack. We are all very hard working. But we have to be because there are only three of us. We take turns running patrol watching out for anything that could endanger little Bella and her mutant spawn. So far so good, and yes the endangering things include you and your pack of imps. So don't get any ideas.

This reminds me, I also have some nice news to share with you! So because Jacob is an idiot and keeps his hair long, he tends to pick up everything in the whole fucking forest into his fur. And guess whose job it is to sit there for hours picking every last piece of shit out of his fur? Yes, me. Well anyways, I was sitting there picking out each of the little bits and pieces of crap that were knotted into his fur when he suddenly phased and lunged on top of me, knocking me down. He crouched above me so close to my face I could smell his last meal. And yes I was fully and very aware of the fact that since he had just phased he was very naked.

Well, we stayed there like that for a minute, him staring into my eyes and me staring right back (you know me, I'm going to be the one to back down). Then out of nowhere he bent down and took a sniff of me from my neck (I know very weird) and then came back to my face and kissed me!

Now granted that since he had only kissed Bella before and that wasn't exactly the best kiss ever he wasn't very good at it. But you know what? I'm teaching him. Yes, and there is nothing wrong with me making out with my boyfriend (or any more than that either mind you and yeah we are doing more than that, even Seth is okay with that so don't you come down here thinking your going to preach to us).

So I just wanted to write to you to let you know that Jacob is a damn fine Alpha. Much better than you were anyways. And to kind of rub it in your over zealous face. So I hope that you and Emily have the most fucking beautiful babies and best damn life together. I don't really care anymore. I've got my own thing going now.

Very Sincerely,

Leah Clearwater (possibly Black one day, you never know do you Uley?)

* * *

Yeah the part about her picking stuff out of his fur was the snippit I originally came up with and then built up to that with this.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
